


Uncharted Territory between Captain Kirk and Commander Spock

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:37:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7607599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The attraction Jim has for Spock comes to a standstill when Jim finally decides to reveal the depth of his feelings for his Commander. </p><p>(This is not beta read. All mistakes are mine.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uncharted Territory between Captain Kirk and Commander Spock

It was time for them to leave, and in that instance Jim looked to his side and saw his loyal companion and colleague, Commander Spock. His Vulcan partner who had saved his life so many times that they had all stopped keeping track. Not only did Spock continuously save his life did Jim save Spock’s life in return. Jim and Spock were the last to board, and before the doors slid open, Jim reached out and paused it. Effectively shutting the elevator from any continued movement, but without sounding an alarm. 

“Captain?” 

Jim half-smiled at the sound of his friend’s cool and collected voice, but with just a hint of an inflection in his voice to make it into a question. Jim collected his thoughts and he stood shoulder to shoulder to Spock. Spock stood next to him, as patient as ever. 

“I heard that you and Lieutenant Uhura have finally parted ways. On good terms, I hope?” Jim asked, looking up at the ceiling and staring at the lights, white and bright and casting them in a shower of artificial light. He missed the sun in that moment. The warmth that cast on his skin, sweat that would begin to bead, and the feeling of utter relaxation and contentment. 

“Captain, if you are asking if our working relationship will lack professionalism and the appropriate cordialness, then you would be mistaken. Lieutenant Uhura and I had a conversation and mutually came to the agreement that we were better off seeking other companions,” Spock said. 

“That’s good, Spock. Glad to hear. So tell me, how do you really feel about it?” Jim asked, knowing that his Vulcan companion felt an unbelievable amount more than most people gave him credit for. 

“I’m afraid I do not understand your question, Jim,” Spock asked. 

Jim smirked, moving away from Spock and leaning against the wall of the elevator. He finally looked at Spock. The height of his friend would have once intimidated him, but now he felt more comfort knowing that the height his friend had was used only to protect and defend. His body held an unnatural grace, no doubt a combination of his mother’s and father’s genetics complimenting one another and offering Spock the best of both his Vulcan and human ancestry. 

Spock stood there, in the center of the elevator with his hands behind his back as he looked at Jim, a slight twitch to his eyebrows which questioned Jim of his intentions. 

“You are my friend, Spock, and I say this with the utmost respect for you as both my friend and my Commander. I do believe though that I am about to ruin all of that on the very basis of an inclination I’ve had. So before I’ve said what I need to say, please take it as seriously as I mean it.” Jim looked at Spock, taking in the lithe form, the dark, meticulously cut hair, and the tanned skin that was evidence of his time in the sun and also his Vulcan genes that are supposed to protect him from the harshness of the Vulcan sun. That lithe, graceful, tan, and meticulous haircut was nothing but attractive to Jim. In recent years, Jim couldn’t help but to find more than a healthy respect for his partner, but an attraction that could not be resolved by alien women and human women alike. In his mind he would see a masculine form, with wiry muscles and dark, deep brown eyes. 

“Jim.” Spock said. 

Jim’s eyes focused again onto Spock’s face, “I do believe that my feelings for you have crossed the platonic bond and entered into something far less professional, no matter how much I tried to resist it and ignore it. You’re my second in command, the person I turn to in moments of doubt and uncertainty and the one person who makes my illogical thoughts turn into rational decisions that affect the entire crew. I could not ask for someone to be a better partner, but I cannot continue on with this façade, my friend.” 

“Jim, to start any romantic relationship would be against policy as we are two members with the highest authority on a starship. It is a conflict of interest,” Spock said. 

Jim laughed, “When have we not been a conflict of interest, Spock? I would do anything to protect you, and you have done nothing short of doing the same for me. I wouldn’t be surprised if our higher ups didn’t see it coming. Spock, we are nothing if we don’t at least make a life for ourselves while we travel space. Yes, we might get a few planets to join the Federation, but there is no greater joy than to have found a person to share that with in every sense of the word.” He looked away and smirked, “Regardless of who it is with, Spock, your happiness means much more to me than you might think.” 

Jim watched as Spock looked to the ground, contemplating what he was just told. Jim could see the gears in his brain work as he processed what was said and came to his own conclusion. 

Jim waited patiently. This wasn’t a conversation that needed to be rushed. 

“Jim, you have taught me how to be human and to be okay with that, even if I might rely more on my Vulcan side, I feel no shame when I express emotions to those I trust. Aesthetically Jim, you are pleasing to the eye. You are pleasing to all those who have vision. As I have had the fortune to know you on a more personal level, I see that your bravery, illogical behavior, confidence, honesty, courage, and ultimate compassion for everyone is far more attractive than any physical trait. I often suppress my human emotions, so that I can compartmentalize. In an unnervingly and frustrating way, you seem to find a way under my skin. I do believe that my feelings for you are not platonic, as well.” Spock looked at Jim, and Jim could see how uncomfortable Spock was by revealing how he felt, and also the insecurity of the action of talking about it. 

Jim pushed himself off from the wall and met Spock in the middle where the Vulcan was still standing, his eyes unsure, but his posture relaxed and unmoving. “I know touch is intimate, and I’ve often did it without your consent, so Spock, may I have your permission to touch you?” 

“Yes, Jim, you may.” Spock said. 

Hardly any skin was exposed, but Jim knew the Vulcan would feel it on a more intimate level than Jim would. Jim placed his hands around Spock’s neck, caressing the overly warm and surprisingly soft skin. Jim moved his hands to cradle Spock’s face, his thumb brushing over Spock’s cheekbone. Jim let out a sigh of relief, being accepted and to have the feeling be mutual was a great confidence booster but it also meant that Jim could be selfish. He could have this. 

Jim startled when he felt hands on his waist, gently holding him there. He looked down to see Spock’s hands resting on him, and he let out a small huff of a laugh. His body was tingling, before he looked up and smiled at Spock. Brown eyes were searching his, and he couldn’t resist pulling Spock’s head down, so that he could meet their lips together in a soft, chaste, hesitant first kiss. 

“Commander Spock, I do believe that you are off the market, as I have settled my claim on you,” Jim said, pressing a delicate peck to Spock’s lips once more. 

“I do believe you mean that we are in a relationship, and if that is correct, I would have to agree. I daresay we are heading into territory which will challenge us and everything we once knew.” 

“Yeah, but who better to handle it than us, Spock?” Jim asked, removing his hands from Spock’s face and resting on his shoulders instead. 

Spock smiled, “Of course, Captain.” 

Jim leaned in for another kiss, before removing himself and pushing the button for the elevator to continue on. 

All was well with Jim’s soul.


End file.
